


Sour Whiskey

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: This is my first Whiskey fic and it’s a retcon from the end of the movie. Hope you like and agree!!!





	Sour Whiskey

Three years ago

 

Today was your first day as a statesman medical officer. You were nervous about meeting the agents when they were injured but were ready for it. What you weren’t ready for was one of them flirting with you the entire time you were stitching him up.

“Ya know a girl like you should be pampered. You shouldn’t have ta have those dark circles under ya eyes.” Whiskey said smirking. “You need someone like me.”

You were shocked he was so calm when he has a gaping wound in his arm. But no matter how hard you tried his attempts at flirting made you smile and more at ease.

“Oh you are huh? Well what if I don’t want a man right now?” You counter teasingly, going along with this silly game.

“Well then.” He sits up from the gurney he was laying on. “ You just need someone to show you what a good man can do.” He winks.

This was how you met agent Whiskey. And over the few year you have been there the two of you have become incredibly close. And constantly flirting with each other.

“All right cowboy what happened this time?” You ask not even turning around to see who was behind you, knowing it was Whiskey. As you turn around to see the damage you see him hold up his pointer finger, showing of a minor cut on it. “Jack.” You said exasperated. “Have a seat. Let me find a bandage for it.”

As you turn around to find a small bandage in the many drawers that house different medical equipment you could feel his eyes one you. As you bend down to check one of the lower drawers you stick your butt out for him to stare at.

“You know if you want a better look you could get closer.” You tease as you continue your search.

What you didn’t expect was Whiskey walking up behind you and grabbing your waist. Saying, “Don’t mind if I do” as he did so.

You didn’t think he would actually do it so you jumped at the contact. Unfortunately you jumped right back into his crotch.

“Ja-jack. What are you doing?” You question the older man behind you as he massaged you hips with his non injured hand. “Are you flirting with me seriously?”

“Why wouldn’t I be serious. You’re a beautiful woman and i…” Whiskey was cut off by Ginger walking by.

“Jack leave the poor woman alone and let her do her job. Seriously stop flirting with every girl you see.”

Whiskey quickly backs up, hands raised in defense. “I do not flirt with every girl I see.” But his word fell on deff ears as Ginger walks away.

You quickly find the bandage you were looking for and turn around, noticing that Whiskey was still very much close to you. “On the gurney. Now.” You demanded

“I love it when you get rough like that.” Whiskey said with a sly smile.

“Jack.” You said, smiling as you bandaged up his finger. “There you go all finished.”

“Thanks darlin.” Whiskey said as he got up from his seat. As he was walking out he turned to look at you. “Ya know I don’t flirt with every girl, right? Only the cutest one.”

Before you could ask him what he ment he was already gone.

 

present-day

 

“Jack “Whiskey” Callahan! what the fuck do you think you’re doing?“ Your voice rang clearly through everyone’s coms. This startled Whiskey because he had never herd you curse before.

"I tryin ta…” Whiskey tried to talk but you cut him off.

“I know what you are trying to do and it’s not helping. You are disgracing the statesman with how you are acting. The statesman need you to stand down darlin. Now put the gun down and come back. I… I need you to come back Whiskey.” You said. Your voice cracking at the last few sentences, making Whiskeys resolve break.

“Dammit woman. Why you always gotta make me question things.” Whiskey said, putting his gun away and letting go of the lasso. “You’re right. You’re always right. Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” He continued, walking to stand in the door way, leaning against the frame. “Do what you gotta do boys. I’m foldin my hand.”

The two Englishmen looked at eachother as Harry took the rope off from around his neck. Eggsy runs and grabs the case in the middle of the open floor and takes it back to where Harry is.

The two men are baffled by the turn of events. The turncoat turned docile just from one person.

 

Back at Statesman HQ

 

“Mighty fine work you done girl. Saved the day.” Champ says as he walks towards you, placing one of his large hands on your shoulder.

“So what will you do with Jack?” You ask the man. Worry deep in your eyes.

“Don’t ya worry sweetheart. We just got to do some reconditioning on him. Some training and tests to see if he’s still statesman material. He didn’t do nothin to wrong yet, so we’ll see.” Champ says, patting your shoulder. He give you a wink as he walks out the door.

As champ walks away from the doorway you see Tequila escorting Whiskey down the hall.

As soon as you see Whiskey your eyes meet. Your heart melted and you run after the two men. “Tequila wait! Can I have a moment with Whiskey please?” You say as you get closer.

Tequila stops and nearly runs into Whiskey who had locked eyes with you and stoped. The younger man looks between you and Whiskey, taking a moment to think about the situation.

“All right. But only a moment.” Tequila said as he let go of Whiskey’s shoulder. You see now that they had him loosely cuffed in from of his body. They would later tell you it was just a precaution.

“Y/N, I thought you were mad at me and probably never wanted to see me again.” Whiskey laughed.

“After the stunk you pulled I have a right to be mad. Whiskey, what were you thinking?” You ask stepping closer to him.

“I just want the world safe from people like them.” Whiskey said in an exasperated tone.

“Well not all of them are bad Whiskey. I mean I used to need a little something to get through college. I’m not one of those bad people am i?”

“You? I… I don’t. No. Damnit woman stop making me question everything. I can’t be mad at you. I just cant.” Whiskey said, pacing in a circle.

Tequila perked up at the sudden burst of rage from the older man. You hold you hand up as you see him reach for his gun.

“Whiskey why cant you get mad at me. Is it because you realized that not all drug users are bad. Some are just getting by or experimenting.” You try to get to the bottom of his anger.

“No I can’t get mad at you because i… i…. I mean yes but…” The older man stutters.

“But what Whiskey?” You question.

Whiskey stops his pacing and stands close to you. “I can’t go through this again. Not after what happened with her.”

You slowly place a hand on his cheek, him leaning into you touch. “Jack, what happened back then was horrible. But it’s in the past no one can change that. But you can change the future. Be a good agent, fight the good fight with your comrades. Stop trying to take the world on your own.”

Whiskey sighs deeply and raised his cuffed hands to the one on his cheek. He grabbed your hand and kissed the palm, surprising you.

“You’re right.” Whiskey finally said after a long pause. “You’re always right. Why wouldn’t you be. I guess that’s one of the reasons I fell for you.”

“Jack…” You said softly, almost to yourself.

“I don’t know if you’d want this old cowboy and his problems, but… if you’ll have me I’m yours.” Whiskey said softly so only the two of you could hear it.

“Jack.” You smile as you take you hand from his to curl them into his hair. You slowly go closer until your lips reached his. It was a soft kiss. Warm and welcoming. The two of you only part when you hear Tequila clear his throat.

“Come on lovebirds. Moments up. I got to get Casanova here to his room. Say good bye to your girlfriend” Tequila smirks.

As Tequila escorts Whiskey away he runs to look back at you. He has the most love struck look on his face after that kiss you gave him, making you laugh as you waved goodbye.


End file.
